Comfortable Rhythm
by rusig
Summary: It didn't matter how many times he was scolded, Boruto would always run straight to Sarada when he returned to the village. Eventually he would be forced to go file a report and meet with his father, but that was never as important to him. drabble. borusara -


Comfortable Rhythm

* * *

Sarada was brushing her hair as she sat in front of her vanity when she noticed his presence. He had been attempting to sneak on her balcony without her noticing since they were kids and managed to fail every time. This time wasn't a complete failure though—she nearly jumped out of her skin when she sensed his chakra.

"Hello, Boruto," she said, her tone even and her eyes still looking at her reflection. A loud sigh was heard from behind the balcony door. "Did you check in with Lord Seventh before coming here?" she asked with a smile, already knowing his answer.

Boruto slid the door open and stepped into her room, his feet purposely dragging more than usual. "Why do you always gotta be so serious?" he whined as he dramatically leaned his body on the back of her chair, resting his chin on her head.

Her eyes flicked upwards, staring at his reflection in her mirror. "You know that you need to file your report as soon as you return," she scolded as she sat her brush on her vanity.

"I thought you would be more excited to see me," he grumbled, taking a moment to look away from their reflection. As his gaze found hers again he added, "I was gone for almost a year."

Sarada sighed and leaned her head back. He took notice of her movements and lifted his head so the crown of her's could rest against his chest. "I will be just excited to see you after you follow proper procedure," she explained with her eyes closed, enjoying his warmth.

"If you would become Hokage already then this wouldn't be an issue," he pointed out as he looked down at her face, he had missed feeling her head against his chest.

They existed in silence for a few minutes, both of their breaths more even then they had been in months. Every time he returned he couldn't help but visit her first, just as when he left he always made sure say goodbye to her last.

"You need to go see Lord Seventh," she said, breaking the silence as she lifted her head and sat up straight. "I have a few things I need to take care of anyway," she stated as she adjusted her headband.

Boruto offered a lazy smile as he lifted himself from her chair, his palms still rested on the back of it. "Your hair grew a lot while I was away," he said as he stared into the eyes of her reflection. "I really like it," he added as he ran a hand through a small section of it.

"I was thinking of cutting it," she mused as she matched his gaze, seemingly entertained by his strategy of complimenting her instead of arguing. "I'm worried it might get in the way during a mission or something."

He shrugged and turned his attention to an old photo of Team 7 she had leaning against the corner of her mirror. "It looked cute when we were kids and it was short."

Sarada smiled as she shifted her gaze. "We were all cute back then."

Boruto chuckled and kissed the top of her head, a faint blush spread across both their cheeks. "I'd like to think I'm still pretty cute," he said as he gave her reflection a wink.

"Go check in with your dad," she said as she shook her head, her tone less patient than before.

"Fine," he groaned as he straightened his back, realizing he would be on thing ice if he kept avoiding his duties. "But on one condition," he said with a smirk.

"I'm listening," she said as she raised an eyebrow, her arms crossed over her chest.

"You gotta come get a burger with me as soon as I'm done!"

Sarada's expression grew sour at the thought but decided to let him win, she hadn't been dragged to Thunder Burger in a while. "Come find me after you finish your paperwork," she conceded, a hint of amusement in her tone.

"I'll fill everything out in lightning speed!" Boruto shouted, giving her a famous Uzumaki smile before barreling towards her balcony and hopping over the railing.

A warmth settled in her stomach as she buried her head in her arms, her cheeks pink from replaying their interaction in her head. No matter how much time passed while they were apart they managed to fall back into a comfortable rhythm as soon as they saw one another.

* * *

I have a massive headcanon that, no matter how many times he's scolded, Boruto will ALWAYS go to Sarada before anyone else when he returns to the village. :shrug


End file.
